Hear Me
by winchesterunited
Summary: Ariel "Rory" Singer, still unaware of her own destiny, follows the boys on their journey to killing the Yellow Eyed Demon in hopes of finding out exactly who she is, but will love and her constant need to put the Winchesters' needs above her own get in the way of her finally learning about her destiny? Join her on her path. Rated M for future lemons.(Still horrible with summaries!)
1. Waking Up

_"Today I heard that someone left this earth_

 _That someone disappeared left no mark here_

 _Today I heard that someone just got up and left himself_

 _Lying on the ground .."_

 _Civil Twilight- "Quiet In MyTown"_

* * *

 **Hospital**

 **Missouri, USA**

"Angel!"

She woke with a start, shooting up into sitting position with wide eyes as she coughed, feeling as though she'd spit up a lung. A hand on her back, slung her back into reality and she jerked away from it, hands groping and grabbing at her shirt.

"Woah. Hey it's okay." She ignored he voice, the sting burning underneath the thin material of her shirt, causing her to desperately pull at its neck to get a better look at the wound she remembered was-...no longer there.

She froze, staring down her chest at the newly regenerated skin in shock and confusion.

"...Aurora?" It was then, in the midst of her silence that she heard his distinct voice. She turned her neck up to look at him, giving him a once over to find him clad in the same uniform as her. She brought her eyes up to meet his darkened green hues, still as beautiful as she left them.

"You alright?" Asked Dean.

"You have no shoes.." She spoke, still in a daze.

Confused was an understatement.

Dean frowned and looked down to his naked feet before looking over to hers.

"..Neither do you." He said causing her to then look to her feet. She wiggled her toes slightly.

Her brows furrowed.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Hell if I know." And he wished with everything that he did. Waking up in that hospital bed, failing to remember how he got there was confusing enough, but when he finally took in his surroundings and found that in that same room, Auroras unconscious body lay in the bed next to him, he was down right mind boggled.

But nonetheless, relieved to see that he still had her there with him.

"I thought I died..." She spoke just above a did her best to try and remember what happened, but the last thing that came to mind was Dean, bloody on the ground across from her dying before it all went black.

Dean's face went grave. At the silence, she met his pained gaze, matching it with a wan expression.

"I thought so too." He uttered.

Absently, her hand went up to rest over her chest and she took a deep breath.

She remembered it. Everything. The bullet breaking through her skin to pierce a hole in her chest, the white hot excruciating pain, the feeling of sticky warm blood oozing from her puncture.

Dean's gaze followed her every move.

"There...there was a hole in my chest Dean. What the hell happened?" She spoke, panicked.

Dean looked around the room, trying to come up with an answer, but couldn't find one to give.

"...I don't know." He said.

Rory knew he was telling the truth, she didn't expect him to know much judging by the look on his face.

But something definitely wasn't right. And it wasn't settling well with her at all.

* * *

"So you feel fine?"

"Completely fine. I probably did that weird healing thing again. Do you remember anything?"

"...Yeah. You were unconscious. Uh-..there was a...we were in the car..me, you, Sam and dad..and then-...we had an accident, and then I woke up...that's all I remember." Dean admitted, a troubled look settled in his eyes.

"Well that's comforting." Rory uttered with a thoughtful expression.

"Let's just try and figure it out as we go along, c'mon." Dean said, reaching out to take her hand in his as he led them out into the hallway of the hospital.

The floor was empty, not a trace of staff in sight.

"I don't even know what state we're in." Rory whispered, not even sure why she felt the need to.

"Sam? Dad? Anybody?" He continued down the hall and down the stairs to the front of the hospital where he found a nurse's station with Rory linked to him and hot on his heels, not wanting to loose sight of each other for a second.

Especially since it seemed that for the time being, they were all they had.

"Excuse me. Hi. I, uh, i think I was in a car accident, my dad and my brother, I just need to find them." When the nurse didn't answer, Rory frowned.

"Hello? Car accident, two other patients missing? What are you, deaf?" She spoke up, patience thinning.

The nurse was unresponsive, rendering the two hunters more confused than ever.

"Hello?" Dean snapped his fingers in front of her, and it was as if the two never existed.

Rory squinted and stepped closer to observe the young woman, noticing how well she was ignoring her presence.

A little too well if she admit herself.

"Wait a minute-"

"Hold on. Hey!" Dean spoke up with a little more force, but she didn't even blink. It was then that Rory put two and two together.

"Dean she can't see us she-" She looked around and down the hall as staff and other people - most likely visitors to patients - passed right by her, not once acknowledging them in the slightest.

"No one can see us." She panicked, spinning to find Dean who seemed to realize the same thing.

"Wait if no one can see us then that means-"

"I did die." She spoke more to herself than to anyone else.

And suddenly she could feel it, the void, the missing spark that was her vessel. the completion to her soul. She felt hollow.

"No wait, you were still alive when we got outta the cabin...so that means...the car crash killed us.." Her heart growing heavy in her chest. Dean's shoulders slumped with grief as he looked into her icy blue orbs.

 _So I did lose her,_ he frowned as the devastation fell over him.

"Come on." Quickly and in a panic, Dean grabbed her hand and made for the stairs again, going up a floor.

"Wait a minute." She paused once they finally got to the next floor.

"We should split up." She said, looking around as she spoke, all the while wondering where the hell her body could be.

"What why?" Dean replied, looking at her ridiculously.

"Cover more ground."

"What, hell no. I'm not letting you outta my sight." He said.

"That's cute. But I'm serious Dean, the moment I find either of us, I'll come find you. I won't even go in the room." She told him.

He watched her with a straight-face, giving her proposal deep thought before he slumped and gave in.

"Fine."

Rory nodded and made to walk off when she was suddenly stopped by Dean's hand on her arm.

"Angel."

She looked up into his eyes with question when she saw the burning gaze he was giving her.

Neither of them saw it coming, not even Dean, even as he was initiating it.

Her stomach tightened at the feel of his lips ghosting over hers before they locked together. A fire ignited in her chest, and spread throughout her entire body like a surge of energy. Dean stepped in, deepening the kiss, moving his hand to rest behind her neck whilst Rory angled her head. His lips were still as tough yet gentle as she remembered them to be. Nothing had changed about him, even in death.

It was comforting, and oddly reassuring.

When he pulled away, the world around them swirled back into play.

Rory blinked her eyes open.

"I'm sorry I took so long to do that.." He whispered, his warm breath beating gently against her cheek.

Rory smirked.

 _Better late than never._

"I'm sorry too."

There was still a lot to talk about, but for now they had to prioritize.

* * *

She'd wandered what felt like the entire hospital and hadn't found a trace of her body. It was beginning to scare her, but externally, she wore a brave face.

 _I've gotta be somewhere around here...Right?_

It was weird being unseen. She couldn't get over it, or the fact that Dean had kissed her. Dean had kissed her, finally...

And she was dead.

They both were.

"Please be okay. Please be okay.." She spoke like a mantra under her breath as she rushed through the halls, the pads of her bare feet tapping gently against the ground.

"Come on..." She knew she'd set out to look for hers and Dean's body, but she had to put them aside for a moment to focus on the living.

Sam wasn't in any of the rooms, which meant that-

"He's fine. He's fine, he has to be fine." She prayed aloud, stopping dead in her tracks when she came across John laying stiff in his hospital bed. He seemed battered and exhausted, but nonetheless he was upright, and alive.

"Oh John. Thank God." She sighed with relief.

"I see you're detoxed. Remind me to kill you for shooting me." She cut her eyes before moving on down the hall. Seeing him physically was going to have to last her for now.

"Now where's Sammy?" She spoke to herself, carrying her feet down the hall. As much as she wanted to stick around to further invisibly curse out the older man for practically killing her, she knew she had more to do, and quick.

"Now...where am I.." She spoke to herself, reading the signs overhead as she passed, but in the near distance she could hear the sound of Sam and Dean's voices coming from one of the rooms up ahead.

"Thank you." She cast her gaze heavenward, thanking the higher forces for keeping Sam alive.

"Ariel." She froze just outside Dean's room, hearing the voice behind her. She'd heard it before.

Over and over, time and time again in her head.

And in her dreams.

Slowly she spun on the balls of her feet to face him.

"...You."

He stared intently back at her.

"You look different."

"Because you're manifesting." He answered, rendering her shocked. He'd never said more than two words to her before.

"Don't think I'll ever get used to this." She whipped around at the sound of Dean's voice behind her.

"You okay?" He asked. Rory blinked before throwing her gaze over her shoulder to look for the man, only to find him gone.

"Uh-yeah..yeah I'm fine. I saw John. He's okay too. Doesn't seem to have any life threatening injuries, and he's awake, which means he's probably giving Sammy hell for not icing him while he was possessed by Yellow Eyes." She spoke, shifting her weight.

Dean frowned.

"Yeah, the sooner we figure out how to get back into our bodies, the better." He ran a hand down his face, earning a nod from her in return.

If she were being honest with herself, this whole ordeal was beginning to get the better of her.

She threw her gaze onto the open door, knowing that just inside laid a comatose Dean.

"What's the news on you?" He asked anxiously. Rory met his eyes.

"You first. I uh, I'd rather spare myself the depression of seeing your almost dead body." She winced.

"Right well, doc says I've sustained serious injuries which include blood loss, contusions to my liver and kidney, and my personal favorite; head trauma, He says I've been showing early signs o-of cerebral edema. What the hell is that crap?"

"Calm down. We're gonna figure this out. We just...we just-"

"Rory?"

She could feel the energy slip from her, causing her to feel light on her feet to the point where she began to sway. Dean held her by the shoulders to try and steady her.

"I-I'm...I'm fine I just.." She braced her hands on his arms.

"I don't feel so good." She admit, fighting against the nausea.

Deans brows drew together with worry as he studied her carefully.

"Okay where's your body? We're getting you back now." He asked.

Losing her again wasn't an option.

Rory looked up at him, weakly and Dean could see the color draining itself from her usually glowing tone.

"...I don't know." She breathed matching his expression, sparking fear in both of their hearts.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, confused.

"Dean I've checked everywhere, your room was the last one...I don't think I'm here." She responded, eyes wide with fear and doubt.

"W-then where the hell are you?!" He panicked.

"I don't know, but...but I think I know a way to find out."


	2. In My Time of Dying

_"Caught me a long wind.._

 _Where will we go_

 _Keep ourselves afloat.."_

 _Feist - "Caught A Long Wind"_

* * *

 **Hospital**

 **Missouri, USA**

"So what we just follow him around all day? No offence, but Sammy's a little bit of a drag right now, I'm not sure how much of his puppy dog eyes I can take." Dean wined, walking side by side with Aurora as they strolled down the hallway behind Sam.

They weren't sure where he was headed, but the chances were that he knew what happened with Aurora. She was just finding it strange that he hadn't brought her up at all during his one sided conversation with Dean, or with his doctor.

"You got any bright ideas?" Rory craned her neck up to meet Dean's sulking stare. He sighed in return.

"Alright then. We follow behind Sammy, and the minute we get a clue, we bounce." She said just as the younger Winchester slowed down to make a turn into John's room. He was still awake and lying in bed, his arm in a sling. Awkwardly one-handed, he pulled something out of his wallet.

"Here. Give them my insurance." He told Sam who took the card from between his fingers, smiling as he read it.

"Elroy McGillicutty?" He read aloud, earning a smirk from Rory as she and Dean rounded the other side of the room to get a better look at the two.

"And his two loving sons. So, what else did the doctor say about Dean?" John asked, earning Deans interest completely. It felt good knowing he cared as much to ask again.

"Nothing." Sam replied shortly, Rory paid close attention to the frustration brewing over him.

"..And Ariel?" John said gaining everyone's attention in the room. She took a step forward when Sam hesitated.

"C'mon Sammy, what about me?" She asked, her entire body tense as she waited for her answer.

"..Still can't find her." He finally answered earning a sigh from John.

"This doesn't make any sense." He breathed using his good hand to run it through his unkempt hair.

"I've checked every room in this hospital, I even checked the morgue. And the nurses and doctors don't even know who I'm talking about its-it's like she wasn't even in the car." Sam spoke, just as confused as everyone else in the room if not more.

"But she was." Rory's eyes snapped onto John's.

"Rory if you're not here then-

"I don't know.." She spoke just above a whisper as she glued her gaze into John. There was a familiarity in the face he was giving in that moment, one she'd seen time and time again. She knew that face.

"Dad. She's not here.." Sam voiced, worry settling in his tone.

"Okay." John brooded. Rory squinted in suspicion.

"I think your dad knows more than he's telling." She finally spoke earning a confused look from Dean in return.

"Well that's not comforting at all."

"Damn right it's not. Prime suspect number one if ya ask me." She crossed her arms over her chest and began to move around the room, pausing once she got to the spot just beside Sam across from Dean.

"We're hunting this demon, and maybe it's hunting us too. That gun may be our only card." She listened to the men converse, hanging on every word.

"It's in the trunk. They dragged the car to a yard off of I-83."

"All right. You've gotta clean out that trunk before some junk man sees what's inside."

"I already called Bobby. He's like an hour out, he's gonna tow the Impala back to his place." Sam answered, and at the mention of Bobby's name, Aurora felt her entire world shift rigidly.

"What'd you tell him about Ariel?"

"That she was fine and that she left to go and find a way to help."

"Sam."

"What else was I supposed to say? Look at least this'll buy us some time to figure out how to break it to him that his only daughter is missing because of us." Sam argued.

John shook his head sadly.

"This is why I told her to leave..I never wanted her to get in the middle of this." He spoke with a deep frown. Guilt was evident all over his features.

Sam frowned.

Rory's arms dropped to her sides as the realization slapped her hard in the face.

"..Dad." She whispered. Dean threw his eyes on hers, devastation pooling around in them as he watched her closely.

"Oh my God, my dad." Her breathing began to quicken.

"All right. You, you go meet up with Bobby. you get that Colt, and you bring it back to me. And you watch out for hospital security."

"My dad." Her eyes flickered onto Dean's. She could feel the grief clawing up her back at the thought of Bobby finding out the news.

"Hey." Dean came over to her, holding her shoulders to move her over to the nearest wall. He looked her in the eyes.

"It's gonna be okay."

"No.." Her head shook machanically as the tears burned her eyes.

"Angel, look at me."

"I died. Dean I'm dead I'm-..no one knows where I am. My dad doesn't know where I am! He won't-he won't have a body to burn or-or closure-"

"Aurora! Listen to me!" Dean shook her grabbing all of her attention.

"Nobody's burning anyone. You hear me? You're gonna be fine. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. Got it?" He delivered a look of determination, one she couldn't ignore.

"We're gonna figure this out." Dean promised.

Rory took a momnent to process, but shook her head anyway, moving her gaze onto Sam as he pushed up to stand from his seat.

Dean sighed and turned to follow her gaze whilst thinking of a plan.

"Hey. Here. I made a list of things I need, have Bobby pick them up for me." She stepped around him and went back over to Sam to better read the list John had given him. She squinted, not understanding most of his writing, but made out a couple ingredients.

"Acacia? Oil of Abramelin? What's this stuff for?" Sam asked.

"Protection." John answered.

"He's lying. This stuff is hardcore." Rory shook her head and said to Dean.

"How do you know?" He asked leaning one side of his body against the wall.

"I read." Rory quipped, earning an eye roll from him.

"Hey, Dad? You know, the demon, he said he had plans for me, and children like me. Do you have any idea what he meant by that?" Sam asked.

Rory grew confused throwing a glance at Dean as he stood against the wall with a steely expression.

"No, I don't." John answered. Sam left the room shortly after.

"What's he talking about?" Rory asked Dean.

"The demon..told him that stuff. I think it was just to poke fun though. Don't worry about it." He answered, waving her off and casting his gaze over to his father.

Rory blinked with a thoughtful look, passing her eyes on John who lay in his bed wearing the same empty stare.

"Well, you sure know something." Dean spoke to him.

Rory shifted her weight.

"Told ya." She said.

"Come on. Sammy's gone and he's on bed rest so looks like we're on our own." Dean spoke leaving the room without giving her a chance to reply.

Rory sighed delivering one last look to John.

"You better not be planning anything stupid Winchester." She warned before walking off to follow Dean.

* * *

Rory and Dean paced down the halls quick and in a hurry to find help. They needed to figure things out and fast before it was too late. They weren't sure how, but they knew time was running out. And Rory couldn't help but feel weaker with every passing second.

She looked from room to room as she walked by, hoping to find a sign or help of any kind, but came up short every time. It felt as though they were chasing their tails. She looked ahead, and faltered for half a second when her eyes landed on the familiar face up ahead at the end of the hall. He stared intensely back at her.

She squinted, noticing that Dean hadn't said a word about it.

"..You don't see him do you." She spoke to him as he walked by her side. She kept her eyes taped on the stranger.

"What? Who?" Dean asked, looking down at her finding her eyes facing forward. He tried to find the person she spoke of, but the hall was clear.

"That guy. Right ahead of us. He's standing right there." She pointed to a spot.

It was empty, causing him to grow wildly confused.

"Guy? What guy?" Dean questioned.

"The guy from my dreams.." Rory's gaze was fixed on him, not wanting to lose him for a second as they neared him.

"Guy from your dreams? There's a guy from your dreams that isn't me?"

"Dean focus."

"On a man of your dreams? Why?" He screwed up his face, not understanding why she'd ask such a thing from him.

"Because. I think he can help us." She spoke absently, just before the man could turn around and disappear behind the corner.

"Uh how?"

"That's the thing. I have no idea. I don't even know who he is, but he's in every one of my dreams. So he must know something." She told him, following her gut.

"Hold on wait a minute. How the hell are we supposed to get help from a dude who lives inside of your head? He's not real."

"That's just it. He's never been real until..until now. I'd only see him in my dreams, but now I'm seeing him awake."

"Or dead."

"Point is. He's here, and that can either mean a good thing, or a very very bad thing." She prayed to god it wasn't the latter.

She looked to her right when she received no reply and noticed that Dean was no longer by her side. She stopped in her tracks and looked behind her to find him standing there with a look on his face.

"What is that?" He asked. Rory frowned.

"What's what? Dean come on we have to follow him!" Rory told him just as a gust of wind rushed passed her nearly knocking her off her feet. Dean jumped back hurrying over to Rory as she doubled over, cradling her stomach as the nausea clouded over her.

"Was that a spirit?!" She breathed, using his hell to stand straight.

"I think so. Come on."

"No Dean wait! We have to follow that guy."

"Angel there's a spirit in a hospital full of dying innocent people, including me. I think following some figment of your imagination is a little low on the priority list." Dean argued.

"He's not a figment of my imagination you tool, I'm following him. You go after the spirit and find me afterwards." Rory didn't give him the chance.

"No wait Aurora wait! Angel!" She was turning the corner by the time Dean called out for her, but he knew she wasn't coming back. It was always hard to turn her attention onto another situation whenever she attached herself to something else.

She always followed her gut instinct.

It was what he loved and hated about her.

"Dammit!" He cursed, turning to jog down the hall to stalk the spirit.


	3. In My Time Of Dying Pt II

_"Tonight!_

 _Im gonna leave my body!_

 _Tonight!_

 _I'm gonna leave my body!"_

 _Kings of Leon - Tonight_

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not now nor have I ever owned anything to do with Supernatural. Only the OC's belong to me. Though I do wish!**

* * *

 **AU: HEYYYYYYYY! LOL I know I know I went off the radar for an IT but with good reason! Let's just pick up where we left off shall we?! Hopefully you guys enjoy. I'm sorry I don't have much time to chat, especially since I'm trying to get another add out for you guys. With that being said,**

 **Let's get to it!**

 **COMMENT! REVIEW! COMMENT! REVIEW!**

 **xoxo**

* * *

"Hey!" She paused at the end of the hall, eyeing his back as he continued on into an undisclosed room. Rory sighed and followed her instincts, but kept in mind that danger could've been lurking around her.

She cursed under her breath as she neared the room and realized she had no weapons or protection on her.

Taking a deep breath, she stepped into view only to see the man had disappeared.

Her shoulders slumped.

"Dammit." She chewed nervously on the inside of her cheek, wondering where the familiar stranger had gone to yet again.

"Why is he always disappearing?" She whispered aloud, nearly jumping out of her skin at the feel of a hand resting heavily on her shoulder.

She spun around only to find him there. The breath escaped her and she fought the urge to smack him on the shoulder, remembering that even though he'd been A reoccurring guest, she still knew nothing about him.

"Quit doing that!" She gruffed.

The man continued to stare, with those piercing green eyes as he towered over her returning his hand to his side.

Aurora furrowed her brows at him, not understanding the silence.

"Who are you?" She asked for what seemed like the millionth time, but of all of those times, this time it seemed as though he wanted to answer, but hesitated.

Rory sighed, knowing she wouldn't get the answer. He was biting his tongue, nearly going red trying not to reveal it.

"Why are you always in my head?" She decided to move along with realizing she probably didn't have much time.

"I'm here to help you." He straightened slightly, painting his expression with determination.

Her brows nearly met at the centre of her forehead with confusion.

"Help me what?" She asked cautiously, not entirely sure she was ready to hear the entire truth.

"Manifest." He answered, causing her to grow more confused.

"Manifest? Manifest into what?! Am I dead?!"

"Into your true form. It's the only way.." he trailed off.

"To what, bring me back?" She pieced together. He gave a curt head nod, answering her question. Rory's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Where the hell am I anyway?" She asked what seemed to be the million dollar question.

"In the field your father first found you in." Her brows rose slightly with shock.

"Why there?" She asked only to receive silence as an answer. She sighed and rolled her eyes in annoyance..

"I'm getting the impression you're a very vague individual." She dulled.

"You have to hurry. The longer you're away from your vessel the less of a chance you have to revive it." At the mention of her body, she began to think back on the information she'd left behind with her father.

For the first time ever, she felt as thought she was beginning to uncover her true identity.

"...I know what I am, I think." Her face contorted. The man only continued to hold his steely gaze on her.

"...Do you?" She asked, already knowing that answer.

"Yes." He replied not even a beat after. She shook her head.

"Of course you do. And all this time you couldn't shoot out a single clue?" Her arms flapped up and fell by her sides heavily.

"It's not my place to-"

"Oh don't give me that. You could've said something." She barked back.

"I know you to be intelligent enough to figure it out on your own." He spoke, earning a acid in return, the anger started to bubble in the centre of her chest. Her feet began to carry her out of the room, leaving him behind, though she could hear him shuffling behind her a moment after.

"Intelligent? Tuh, newsflash. I'm dead. Think it's safe to say I lack in that department these days." She bit, following the hallway, hoping to find her way back to Dean.

"Where are you going?" She heard him ask. She didn't bother looking over her shoulder as she continued down her path. The nerves clawed up her back with every step.

"To find Dean, and then we can go and find my bod–woah!" She froze, feeling the weight of gravity pushing down on her body, as if it were trying to smash her into the surface beneath her feet before it completely let up. And in a blink of an eye, her surroundings had changed.

She spun around, finding the place to be familiar. Her eyes danced along the row of stones that poked up from the ground. The grass was still as green as she'd left it, fresh flowers had graced the surface, all in bloom and more alive then ever. It was then that she realized he'd taken her to her body. This was where bobby had found her all those years ago, when she had no one..

And nothing.

She followed the green path with her eyes, stopping just short of the area where her body lay lifeless and waiting.

"What the hell! What are you doing I have to find Dean!" She yelled, panic welling up inside of her as her heart pounded in her chest.

"You're lying. You were running." He accused her.

But he was right.

Suddenly, somewhere along the line, it all became too much.

"I wasn't–"

"Dean Winchester's problems can wait. Yours can't." He cut her off, seeing right through her.

"Believe me, I'm aware so-zap me back so I can help him!" She used her hands animatedly, tearing her gaze away from the green eyed stranger.

"It's time you face your own problems Ariel."

"What, you think I haven't been ever since I woke up in this goddamn field? Alone!" She expressed with a torn face.

"I'm not normal. I'm far from it. I know that now, and you have no problem reminding me of that every time I go to sleep, so excuse me for feeling a bit hesitant now that I finally get a glimpse into my identity."

"You're scared.." She snorted.

"You asking or telling? You can read minds can't you?" She quipped smartly.

"Emotions. I can feel your fear and uncertainty." He responded earning a glare in return.

She chose to remain silent keeping her thoughts to herself, though she was sure he could read the expressions on her face.

"Dean will find his way back to the living." He answered just as she suspected he would.

"How do you know?" She squinted, not able to completely believe his words.

"Just trust me." He begged with a hint of desperation.

"We're wasting time." He urged.

"Right..well y'know maybe being a ghost isn't so bad I mean, I can stay here..be like a guardian angel and watch over them right?" She reached up to nervously scratch behind her neck.

"You can't stay here." He told her, and she slumped knowing he was right.

"What do you fear?"

"My manifestation." She admit, shamefully.

"Why?" He seemed to be confused.

"Because what if I finally become who I really am, and I hate her?" She spoke with a heaviness in her tone, a grief that she'd been unaware had been suppressed in the back of her mind all the while.

"Blasphemy." He told her, somehow granting her reassurance. It was then she felt the ease of his presence, like a familiarity, as if she'd felt it long before he'd appeared to her in a dream.

"...You know me, don't you? Or..knew me?" She dared to question.

"Yes." He said. Rory's head tilted in curiosity, wondering who they were to each other, in whichever life she'd left behind.

"...Did you hate me?" She felt compelled to ask.

"No." he answered almost too quickly, and too certain. The silence between them was comfortable.

"...Did I hate you?"

"...No." This made her question even more.

But she trusted him. She had to if she wanted to get back to Dean.

"Okay. How do I do this?" She exhaled after taking a moment to gather herself.

"I will show you." He gruffed as he led the way in a slow walk over to the area where her body lay. She took a second, but followed after him.

"Okay, but before you do. You have to answer just a couple more questions." She was sure to watch his heel, sure not to step on one as they followed the path into the tiny meadow.

He didn't seem to be bothered by her interrogation judging by his silence.

"...What's your name?" She bothered, needing to know then who this mystery of a man truly was, more importantly who he was to her.

He came to a full stop, just short of her vessel. She looked battered and bloody, with a red patch of blood in the centre of red shirt where she'd been shot. Her face was decorated with scrapes and gashes.

"Man that accident really did me in huh?" She mused emptily with a grimace, wearing her pain as if she could still feel it. It was an odd feeling that passed over her suddenly.

There was a hollowness.

"...I'm Castiel." He answered finally, bringing forth a satisfaction to her being, distracting her for a moment and bringing her eyes onto his towering stature.

A small smile hit her lips..

"Cool name. Very uncommon, yet...suitable." She nodded with approval.

"Thank you." He nodded awkwardly.

"Okay. Last question..." she continued, earning a patient stare from Castiel.

"...I'm not gonna remember any of this when I wake up, am I?" She smirked knowingly.

He seemed to be apologetic.

"Don't worry about it. I guess I can appreciate the momentary honesty." She shrugged, glad to have received some clarity, even if it was for a minute.

"Alright. I'm ready." She stepped forward, standing above her body. Castiel appeared on the other side of her, staring intently at her ghost.

"Concentrate."

"On what?" She asked, shutting her eyes to help focus her senses.

"On you. Turn inwards."

"Will it hurt?"

"I'm sorry, but yes." He answered, causing an alarm to ring in her head. She blinked open her eyes to meet his gaze only to find that he'd disappeared once again, and instead found that same feline creature there in his place.

With its paw nails clawed into the ground, it used the terrain to quickly leap at her, releasing a ferocious bone chilling roar that shook the earth and everything inside of Rory just before the scream left her lips.


	4. In My Time of Dying Pt III

_"Can you feel it._

 _You feel it in your bones_

 _That something else can matter_

 _Just as much as breathing.."_

 _James Vincent McMorrow - Lost Angles_

* * *

She woke.

A few blinks after, her vision began to clear, and her surroundings had become obvious.

She had somehow made it back home, in her bedroom.

 ** _I did it.._**

She smirked up at the ceiling, reminding herself to say thanks to Castiel next time she saw him.

 _ **...Wait a minute.**_

At the thought of him, her eyes squinted in realization.

She remembered. She remembered everything, the crash, the hospital with Dean, ...him.

The smirk spread into a full blown grin, and she made note to thank him the next time he appeared to her.

Contently, she welcomed the comfort of her warm bed sheets, relaxing into the plush mattress beneath her.

"Had me worried for a bit kid." His voice rang out into the room, resonating softly off the walls capturing all of her attention. She turned her head to the side to find none other than Bobby there by her bedside, sitting in a chair he'd most likely brought up from the kitchen. She smirked, but it faded once she read the exhaustion in his eyes. It looked as though he hadn't shaved in days-his hair overgrown and out of its usual shape.

"...hey.." She croaked, doing her best to shift her body up so that she could rest against the bedhead.

"Take it easy, you were out for quite a while."

"How long is a while?" She asked, wincing at how weak she felt do to the minimal use of her muscles.

"Just about a day." He answered, causing her brows to furrow and her forehead to crease.

"What?"Her heart dropped.

 _ **Dean..**_

"Listen kid." Bobby started, but she was already throwing the covers off of her.

"What happened? Where are the boys-where's Dean?!-"

"Aurora." She paused, sitting at the edge of her bed and looking deeply into her fathers gaze for the answers, but received a familiar look instead, one she hated to see.

One she knew too well.

She took a breath, trying her best to control the emotions riding her chest, fighting to be seen. It was moments like this, the ones she had no control over that really challenged her resilience.

All of the people in her life were important to her, she loved them all deeply. Anyone missing from her life would take a piece of her with them, and judging by the look in her fathers eyes

She knew someone had gone.

"Who is it?"

 _ **Please don't let it be him. Please.**_

"...Where's Dean." She couldn't even look him in the eye. Instead she blinked hers for a moments time and stared straight ahead with a glossy look.

"He's out back with Sammy."

 _ **Which means...**_

"It's John."

The tears silently spilled over, and without another word she carried herself to the door.

"Aurora-"

"I have to go check on them." She raced down the steps, her feet pounding the ground as she went as quickly as she could without tripping, and burst out the back screen door and looked up, finding the large cloud smoke blending with the air in the dark night sky, and followed it, the tears continuing to fall as she moved through a light jog.

"No..." She whispered as she caught sight of the boys standing stalk still just in front of a funeral pyre- John's. The only light coming from what she assumed was the wrapped, burning corpse of who used to be him.

"Noo, noo, noooo." She began to bawl, her breath leaving her as she fought to catch it while resting her hands on her knees for support.

At the sound of her cries, Dean used what felt like all of his energy to lift his gaze up from his father's burning body to and place it onto her figure. The tears dribbled over his eyes uncontrollably, as they did hers.

Sam tensed, settling his watery vision on his best friend who he couldn't help but feel slightly relieved to see alive and awake again. It was the first good thing to come from the past couple of days.

"Rore.." He called out to her, earning her attention. She sniffed and forced herself into a straightened position, running a trembling hand through her bed ridden waves before she slowly made her way to the spot between the two boys who stood strong with their hands in their pockets, holding on desperately to the sanity they had left.

Her head shook in disbelief as the dullness settled in her chest.

"...H-how?.." Her voice broke, not understanding any of it. She prayed so hard that this was some twisted and cruel reality that she'd been tossed into after dying.

"He just-..." Sam couldn't even finish his sentence, and no one forced him to.

 _"Aurora is it?.."_

She could suddenly hear his voice in her head.

 _"I'm John Winchester, those two you met earlier, those are my boys Sam and Dean.."_

A sob wracked her chest as she was unable to keep it in any longer.

 _"Give Dean a minute, he's a grouch.."_

Absently, she reached out to him, for a hand, and as much as he wanted to fight her touch, he couldn't. Instead he clung to it for dear life, and squeezed her hand tightly as the tears continued to fall.

 _"They're gonna be spending a few days here with you and Bobby...do you mind?.."_

"...I don't mind...I'll look after them for you." She cried. talking through her grief as if he could hear her. Dean had, and sure enough, the certainty in her words had brought forth a comfort to his soul, one he wasn't sure he was still able to feel now that a large part of him was gone. He knew by the way he was feeling just how much more important Aurora would become to him. She had no idea the kind of weight her words held for him. He was sure she'd keep her word.

He needed her to, because he wasn't sure if he'd be able to do any more of it without her.

 _"Behave yourselves..."_

"We'll behave. Promise." She vowed, looking into the fire with determination.

She could feel Sam fidgeting, while Dean stood as still as stone staring into the flames silently.

"Before he...before, did he say anything to you? About anything?" Asked the youngest Winchester, gaining Aurora's attention. She wondered if John had said anything about anything-specifically her, knowing that he knew things that she didn't.

"No. Nothing." Dean answered, and it was the emotion in his voice, the dull, empty and cold tone that scared her more than anything in that moment.

She paid him a glance, turning her neck up to look at him, and saw that it was obvious..

He'd need her now more than ever.


	5. Ariel

**Disclaimer: I do not now nor have I ever owned anything to do with Supernatural. Only the OC's belong to me. Though I do wish!**

* * *

Rory stepped into the house after the boys, staring at Sam's large back as Dean led. Once they made it into the hall near the steps, they paused, unsure of which direction to go.

Bobby lay eyes on them all, not his blood children but his children all the same, faces drooping with sorrow. He frowned deeply at the sight of his daughter who seemed to be carrying most of the weight.

He knew why. She was carrying her own as well as the boys', like she always did. It worried him to see just how much it affected her.

A sigh left his lips. "You boys, take any room that's free. Stay as long as you'd like." He spoke softly, with empathy.

"..thanks Bobby." They uttered under their breath.

No one made a move. It was as though, no one knew how to, everything including time stopped, and nobody knew where to go from there.

"...M'gonna hit the shower." Muttered Dean, moving for the steps before anyone could process his words. Aurora watched his every step before he disappeared out of sight.

"I'm gonna...settle in.." Spoke Sam soon after, feeling the absence of his brother. Aurora carried her eyes to the floor before she glanced up at the younger hunter.

"Sam..." he paused, with one hand on the rail and the other holding his bags.

"..I'm so sorry." She sniffed back the tears, wanting to be strong for them, and for herself. With a nod, he continued up the staircase leaving Bobby and Aurora behind.

Her heart plummet into her stomach the moment Sam had gone from her sight, and slowly she turned on her heel to face her father, counting her blessings for still having him around.

"It's gonna be okay kid." He tried to console her.

"For me...maybe, but for them? Dad I don't know if they'll survive this. John was-...was their world." She spoke with weary eyes, gazing up at the ceiling momentarily.

 _ **Castiel? Can you hear me?..**_

The silence was deafening as she waited for an answer.

Bobby watched her carefully, wondering what could be going through her head at the time. He'd been worried sick about her when he hadn't heard from her after the fight with the demon. And when he'd met up with Sam after the accident asking for her whereabouts, he was sure something was off about the answer he'd given. He knew his daughter better than anyone. He knew she was in some kind of trouble. And when she showed up unconscious on their kitchen floor, he didn't know what to think.

"Those boys are stronger than you think. It'll take some time, but they'll be fine. Believe me." He finished.

Rory took in a deep breath and gave a nod, "Yeah. I guess we just need to give them their space." She said, her tone more uncertain than she would've liked.

"I guess I'll head back to bed, get some rest." She said, shuffling her weight.

"Aurora." Her father called out.

She sighed, feeling the exhaustion rain down on her like a thunderstorm.

"...Dad."

"They've got you. They'll be okay." He said, every word being one she needed to hear at that moment- to help her push through it.

"We'll talk more in the morning. Love you." She smiled tiredly, earning one in return from Bobby, "Love you too, idjit."

She carried herself up the stairs, fighting the urge to throw herself back down them. When she made it to the top she exhaled and continued on down the hall. She passed a room on the way, assuming it belonged to Sam, and then another, one that had the door open and a wide open duffel on the bed. She knew it anywhere — Deans. She paused, listening for a moment just to hear the shower cut off, and her heart tightened in her chest. Her eyes flickered to the crack beneath the bathroom door where the light peaked through. She wished she could be there for him in every way possible, only wanting to take away the pain, but she knew she had to respect his space, especially given their current relationship status, which was highly complicated.

When she got to her room she crawled straight into bed, it was just as she left it, dipped in the centre where she was used to laying. Throwing the covers over her she lay flat on her back with one arm by her head and the other over her tummy , staring into the dark with her mind racing.

 ** _What do we do now?.._**

"Castiel...please answer me.." She whispered into the dark only to be answered with dead silence. A sigh escaped her lips. She shut her eyes, feeling the defeat settle above her head and turned onto her side just as a soft knock sounded on her door.

She didn't answer, knowing it was most likely her father at the door. He would either come in anyway or leave her be. The door cracked open, and she could hear the person pause before sneaking into the room, their toes pattering the floor as they made it over to her bed. She kept her eyes shut, feeling the persons presence and knowing full well who it was. The surprise settled in the furrow of her brow.

"...You asleep?" He asked causing her to turn over and look at him through the darkness. After a moment she scoot her body over to the farther side of the bed, giving Dean room to slide in next to her. He didn't bother saying another word while he spooned her with his own body, throwing an arm over her waist to pull her closer into him. He wanted no space in between them, he needed her.

Rory let him hold her, knowing it was what would help console him.

"...Whatever you're feeling-"

"I need you to calm me down." He cut her off. Rory kept her face forward, Deans warm breath beating against the back of her neck. She sighed softly knowing what he was asking of her.

Ever since they could all remember, Rory has always had a way of bringing calm to even the most detrimental situations, just by touch. They weren't sure how, but she could do it. She turned over in his arms, Dean held on tight as she shifted to face him. She reached up to cup his cheeks, feeling the dampness and she knew he was crying, which broke her even more. But pushing those emotions aside, she did her best to help him, and dug deep through all of the sorrow to find the calm she'd lost track of in all of the fuss. When she did, she allowed it to permeate and spread throughout her entire being before passing it off to Dean, who could feel the warmth of her touch, tingling every hair on his body. He held her tighter if possible, and nuzzled into her back.

"Thank you.." he uttered into the silence. Aurora took comfort in the tone of his voice and allowed it to coax her into a deep sleep.

* * *

 _Her eyes blinked open. Air blowing in her ears as fell. A sizzling sound along with a putrid smell, as if flesh had been burning alive, hit her senses causing a bloodcurdling scream to escape her lips. She remembered now, the pain having been so bad she'd passed out. Her back and chest burned unmercifully. The fall was long, and the pain was unbearable, torture even.  
_

 _It was then she noticed the feathers, blackened by their flame as they disintegrated into non existence._

 _"NOOOOOO!"_

* * *

 _"No!" She shot up from the ground, only to come face to face with Castiel. He was crouched down and seemingly waiting for her to wake. She caught her breath and furrowed her brows in confusion._

 _"A dream within a dream? Creative." She quipped pushing herself up from the ground. Castiel stood with her._

 _"What did you see?" He asked with a pensive stare. She could see that it held deeper meaning._

 _"Why?" She asked with curiosity. The fact that he was asking her flat out rose a few flags, and the longer she replayed the dream the more real it felt._

 _"It's important." he gruffed._

 _"I was falling. From-...from the sky? I don't know. All I know is that it hurt like a mother f–"_

 _"Is that all you can remember?" He cut her off impatiently, which for him she assumed was a little outside of the normal._

 _Rory squinted in suspicion. "Yes. Why the 20 questions?! What was all that about anyway? I mean why would I dream of something so random?" She took a step forward, wanting to see if she could find the truth in his eyes._

 _He didn't answer the question right away. "...It's crucial that you remember." She frowned finding the seriousness pooling around in his eyes, the conversation sounding familiar._

 _"S'funny...John Winchester told me just about the same thing a little before-..." she paused, it was as if she couldn't speak the words into existence._

 _"Is he really...gone?" She fought back the tears._

 _Castiel breathed. "I'm sorry for your loss." She nodded silently._

 _"He was dying while I was with you. Is-is that why you took me? To stop me from–"_

 _"No. If you had waited any longer, you would've shared the same fate._ " _He told her most instantly cancelling out her anger. Rory exhaled heavily. "Could I have saved him?" She asked, feeling as though he had all of the answers she seeked._

 _"No." said Castiel. A silence passed between them._

 _"...That lion? And that stuff that my father found? Is all of that true?...Are you like me?" He wanted to tell her, she could see that much. She could swear he knew much more than he was telling._

 _"...It's time to wake up Ariel." He reached up with two fingers and pushed them to her forehead._

 _"No wait-"_

* * *

She shot up in bed, the sheet slipping down her chest. Her eyes dart around the room before she relaxed, throwing herself back onto her pillows. When her arms spread out to her sides, the coolness on the other side of the bed caught her attention. She turned to find the spot empty. She squinted with tired eyes.

Dean had left her room, but too preoccupied to dwell on the thought she raced out of bed and hurried to the bathroom to start the day.

She had a lot of research to do. That was how she decided she was going to deal with everything.

* * *

 **Bobby's**

 **Souix Falls, South Dakota**

 **1 Week Later.**

"Rore?" Sams head poked into the office before he revealed himself fully. He knew she'd he would find her there, nose buried in a book like it had been everyday for the last week. She had walked herself right into a new routine. She'd wake up, make coffe and breakfast for herself and the rest of the group before heading straight for the office where she'd lock herself away for the rest of the day, and Sam knew the routine well, as he'd been observing the entire group every chance he got. It helped him deal with his grief.

Aurora barely heard him when he came in.

"Hm-oh hey Sammy. Whats up?" She hardly glanced up at him before looking back to the line on her page.

"I'm dealing I guess...you?" He tipped a brow up in curiosity and slight worry as he took a step further into the room. Mountains of books of every genre were strewn all over the room.

"Same page." She answered absently.

"I guess he's...in a better place." He spoke, more to himself than her. The tone in his voice was able to pull her attention away from her research.

She sighed looking him over. "Sammy..do you believe in heaven?" She asked.

Sam furrowed his brow in deep thought for a moment. "Yeah. Why?" Her lipstick shut tight before she looked back down to the page sitting in front of her. She wouldn't let go of it.

"Just curious...I think I'm just trying to believe that he's in a better place too." She smirked emptily. Sam noticed it didn't touch her eyes like it usually would.

"He is." He said, offering her what little comfort he could give. Rory sat back in her seat, throwing her eyes back on him, only to find that he'd been staring intently at the page in her hand as well, curiosity swimming in his soft eyes.

"...Hey, you mind doing me a solid and fetching my dad for me?" She asked, stealing his attention.

"Uh-yeah. Yeah sure." He spoke slowly backing out of the room, but not before throwing her a concerned look. She smiled with reassurance.

As soon as he was out of sight, the expression was wiped from her face and replaced with a look of terror. She stared at the sheet of paper, holding it up in front of her as she read over the same line over and over again like she had been for almost an hour.

 ** _Ariel is a Celestial Angelic Being_**

 ** _within the Angelic Order_**

 ** _known as the Archangels..._**

All of the time that had gone by and she never once thought to research the meaning of her own name.

"Impossible.." she whispered to herself in shock.


	6. Hold The Phone

**Disclaimer: I do not now nor have I ever owned anything to do with Supernatural. Only the OC's belong to me. Though I do wish!**

* * *

"What's goin on kid?"

She never said a word. She couldn't form not one the moment she set eyes on her father standing in the doorway with a mild look of concern in his eyes. It was as if they would choke her if she tried to spill. So instead, Rory took the paper between her dainty fingers, noticing when she glanced down that her hands were shaking. Slowly she moved across the room over to him where he stretched out an arm to hand over the information to him.

He paused, eyeing her closely before taking it from her possession.

"What'd you find?" Bobby questioned carefully, moving the paper to sit under his eyes.

"Read the highlighted part." She managed to throw out of her mouth. It was a struggle, and she felt as though she might throw up by just the shock of it all.

Rory witnessed as his features fell for a moment before they contorted into an unreadable expression. He seemed frozen, and unable to find words, just as she was moments ago.

"It's bullshit right?" She uttered, earning silence in return.

"I-I mean..there's no way something like this is-is possible...right?"

Bobby wasn't sure how to answer.

"Dad!" His eyes snapped up to meet hers. He looked as though he'd forgotten where he was for a second before he snapped back into reality. The fear splayed across his features threw her off and she allowed the hiccup to ride up her throats and choke her.

"...Right?" She repeated.

Bobby seemed to shake out of his feelings, not realizing how he might've come off until the look of shame displayed itself on his daughters face. He never wanted to see that. He never wanted her to feel like she wasn't who he'd raised her to be-who he knew she was in her heart. He never wanted her to feel like she didn't belong, or like she wasn't one of them.

No matter what he read.

He stepped forward, determined to get to her, and he could see in her eyes that she was a little bit shaken. He held her shoulders firmly and looked deep into her soul.

"It may be possible. We won't know until we know..." he spoke cautiously, witness in her eyes droop as the tears stung them.

"Hey. Look at me." Aurora lifted her gaze from the floor to look her father in his eyes. Afraid she might find that same fearful look.

"But so what if it is? It doesn't change anything." He said strongly. "It doesn't matter. Not to me." He held her a little tighter waiting for her nod before he pulled her into his chest to hug her.

Rory letter eyes fly over to the window that peeked out into the junkyard where she could see Sam and Dean conversing with each other.

 ** _What about them?.._** she thought, holding back her tears.

Bobby pulled away, running a hand through her tousled waves, "We're gonna figure this out." He said, moving away to tend to his books. He began searching through his shelves and turning through pages in search of information.

"I-...Dad I don't think there's anything else left to figure out." Rory spoke in a bit of a daze as she locked her eyes on Dean. She'd watched Sam and Dean leave her view a moment earlier, and a few seconds after the side door had opened.

"What do you mean? Of course there is." Bobby disagreed with a look of confusion.

"I mean that page pretty much explains who I am-or-might be. And there's a guy who—"

"Hey, so I think we may have stumbled on a..case-..woah...everything okay?" Asked Sam, slowing as he and Dean entered the room. She avoided there longing gazes, moving hers to the floor, feeling suddenly ashamed.

"Rore?" Called the youngest Winchester. She sucked in a breath, trying to muster up the courage to share the life changing information she'd stumbled upon.

 _ **What if it matters to them?..**_ she thought.

"Aurora. It doesn't change anything." She could hear Bobby speak from beside her with encouragement leaking from his gruff tone.

The boys were confused, feeling like they'd walked into a drama motion picture when they'd entered the room. Dean couldn't help but glue his eyes on Aurora. He could tell the moment he saw her that something was wrong. Really wrong.

"...Angel?" She blinked her eyes closed softly at the sound of his voice. It danced around her ears making her feel almost compelled to spill. The footsteps in the room told her that he was moving closer, and soon enough she could feel his body heat surrounding her, and hand rested itself on her arm, turning her to face him.

"What is it?" He uttered.

They hadn't spoken, about anything that had to do with them. Not yet anyway. Even though Dean had been secretly sneaking into her room in the middle of the night everyday for the past few days-they hadn't spoken. Neither of them felt like it was the right time.

And it wasn't. No matter how much she wanted to look up into his eyes and scream her feelings at him..

She wouldn't. Especially after finding out what she had.

"Angel." He spoke, concern flooding his voice.

Aurora took a deep breath and met his jade green hues. "Maybe." She spilt.

"Huh?" Dean questioned falling confused.

"Angel. That uh-that nickname you gave me yeaaars ago? That day I saved your life?..Yeah...turns out it might be true!" She clapped, laughing nervously. Sams face fell into confusion as he went over her words in his head. Once they registered, his face dropped with shock as he looked to Bobby.

"Wait what? What are you talking about?" Dean blinked repetitively, becoming lost with the situation at hand.

Bobby looked on with pure confusion, feeling as though his daughter might've gone crazy right before his eyes.

"Heaven Dean! Heaven! Not hell! I'm talkin' heaven, and-and-and demons, and angels!" She snatched the page she'd given her father out of his hands and shoved it into Dean's.

"Wait is that-..is that what you were talking about earlier?" Asked Sam, putting two and two together.

"I mean I guess it should've made sense to us all knowing that if there are demons then there sure as hell could be angels! I mean hhhhah!" She ignored his question and began cackling deliriously, worrying Dean even more. He tore his eyes off of her to glance down and read the page in his hand.

"Just read the highlighted area." Bobby helped, meeting Sams troubled gaze as he walked over to Dean to read over his shoulder.

 ** _"Ariel is a Celestial Angelic Being_** ** _within the Angelic Order..._** ** _known as the Archangels..."_**

"No friggen way.." Sam uttered, looking up from over Deans shoulder. Dean froze. His entire world stopped spinning just like that. Every turn, every corner, every hallway of his mind had blurred. Everything he thought he knew that was Aurora Singer, had changed in an instant, but not for the worse. No. For the better.

He glanced up at her, meeting her awaiting gaze and suddenly everything about her had bloomed into something more beautiful if it were even possible. It were as if he could see her for everything she truly was in that moment.

Rory waited for the moment, the one where he told her he couldn't do it anymore, he couldn't stand the site of her, the moment he marked her as a freak.

"H-...How is this possible?" Asked Sam, a bewildered look on his face.

"I know right? I'm practically a problem child." Rory quipped.

"You think it's true?" He returned.

No one in the room said a word. All eyes had fallen onto Rory who then shrunk under their stares. She darted her eyes back and forth between them.

"...Well don't look at me!" She exclaimed.

Dean still hadn't said a word, and it was beginning to freak her out.

 _ **Why won't he say anything?**_ She thought.

"Well what do we know for sure?" Inquired Sam, genuinely on board and seemingly comfortable with the fact that she may have very well been a servant of God and the Heavens.

"Who was the guy you mentioned before they walked in Rory?" Asked Bobby. Rory shook her head, not so sure if she should continue on–scared she'd further push Dean away. It was enough that he couldn't even say anything, but the look on his face made her nervous, and fed her anxiety. She couldn't take it.

"M-Maybe we should just drop this for now. You said you found a case?" She looked to Sam in question.

"W-uhhh..yeah." He answered, slightly puzzled.

"Hold on a second—"

"Dad. Not now."

"..Dean?" Bobby tried, wondering what the hell was taking him so long to react. He was a second away from smacking him upside the head.

Dean just continued to stare. Aurora shifted uncomfortably under his gaze and cleared her throat trying her best to ignore him.

"Sammy. The case."


	7. Everybody Loves A Clown

_"My name on your lips_

 _Your air in my lungs_

 _Drowned in oxygen_

 _Now you've set the scene_

 _High, on into my sea_

 _Drawing me above..."_

 _Lips - The XX_

* * *

No one made a move. Not a muscle. In about five minutes. And it infuriated her to no end.

"You don't wanna tell me about what you found? Fine. Meet me in the car. I'll figure it out when we get there." She glared daggers at Sam, not bothering to glance at Dean knowing he wouldn't have anything to say.

And why would he?

 ** _Im just another freak to him,_** she thought.

Without another thought, she left the room.

* * *

"Hey ass-wipes. If you would've told me earlier when I asked about the lead you found, I would've been able to tell you what I know about it." She spoke up from the backseat of the beat up, poorly maintained minivan they'd borrowed from her father.

"Wait-know about it? What do you mean? You know Ellen?" Asked Sam, turning in his passenger seat to look at her. Rory sat with her arms crossed over her chest with a sour look on her face as she stared a hole into the back of Dean's head.

Annoyed was an understatement.

"Well, considering she's practically like a mom to me, yeah sure. Something like that." She tore her gaze off of the eldest Winchester to look at Sam, an attitude filling her tone.

"Did you know that her and dad knew each other?" He continued to interrogate with much interest. Dean kept his eyes faced forward as he scoped the area out through the windshield, feeling her eyes on him. He could feel that she was ready to pick him apart, and he had an idea as to why, but he was waiting for the right time to speak on it, and that would be when he found the right words to say.

"I'm not really sure how well, but she's aware that you two are my friends and may have mentioned throwing back a few beers with him once or twice." She shrugged.

"Really? Did they-..have a..thing going on?" Sam rose a brow. Rory let her stomach curl at the thought of John and Ellen rolling around.

 ** _Gross._**

"God I hope not. Ellen's husband died, not sure what happened they won't speak on it but-"

"They?" Sam cut in.

"She's got a daughter. We're friends." Rory shrugged.

"Wow. You're really pro 'speak unless spoken to' huh?" Dean quipped with a dry look choosing then to turn his head to the side, showing fr his side profile.

"You're one to finally talk." She bounced back with a glare Sam knew not to take lightly. Dean purses his lips.

Movement from her peripheral vision blurred by causing her to turn and look out her window. A figure in the near distance caught her attention.

"...Look why don't you guys go on in and fill in the rest of the blanks. I don't really have much else to say that's pretty much all I know." She spoke idly, keeping her eyes taped onto the green eyed male in standing near the trees.

"Sure. What're you gonna do?" Sam wondered aloud, eyeing her strangely, feeling something was off with her. He made note to talk with her later. With everything going on lately, he didn't doubt for a moment that she was in need of a friend.

"Just phone pops and let him know I'm still up and running." She said looking back to Sam, holding up her phone.

"Alright. See you inside." Said Sam without another word. Dean hung back for a second longer, debating on whether or not he should speak. Rory eyed the back of his head, waiting. Dean sighed as he held his tongue and exited the van.

"Oh! Uhh.." Before the boys could completely disappear, Dean poked his head through the window. Rory suddenly felt the pang of hurt and annoyance for the Winchester in her chest, and decided to change her mind.

"Never mind. I'll be in in a few." She grinned tightly, earning an odd look in return from Dean who then pulled away from the window and carried on into the Roadhouse with Sam hot on his heels.

She waited for them to enter the saloon before getting out of the van herself and slowly approached the waiting man a few feet away.

* * *

"Castiel." She greeted, holding his stare.

"How are you Ariel?" He asked, his entire presence more intense than ever. Rory knew he knew about her recent discovery. He's probably been watching her her whole life. That thought alone troubled her to no end.

"Seen better days." She shrugged answering with a slightly bitter tone.

* * *

Sam disappeared into a back room, leaving Dean solo for the moment. All he could find himself thinking about was what he'd read on that piece of paper about Aurora. He shook his head in slight disbelief.

Even for him, it was crazy.

* * *

The silence was peaceful, though she felt as though her brain would explode at any minute if she didn't ask,

"Am I am angel?" Castiel didn't seem at all phased by her question, as if he were expecting it. Then again, Rory didn't know him to be the expressive type.

"You were, yes." He answered simply, changing her world forever.

* * *

Dean froze suddenly, feeling the familiar point of a gun touch his back.

 ** _Son of a bitch._**

"Oh god, please let that be a rifle." He prayed aloud, hearing the gun cock.

"No, I'm just real happy to see you. Don't move." Sounded the familiar voice of who he assumed belonged to the previously mentioned daughter of Ellen that Rory was talking about.

* * *

Rory hadn't moved an inch, processing the news slower than ever, she finally blinked.

Castiel waited patiently for a reaction, feeling by her aura alone that it was coming soon.

"...Okay. I-...I have to go now." She spoke, averting her gaze to the saloon as she made to walk off.

"Where are you going?" Asked the angel. She could hear the confusion in his voice.

It wasn't the reaction he was expecting.

"They're gonna need my help any second now. And I can't do this right now." She shook her head, trying her best to swallow her panic.

 ** _This is too much. It's too much._**

"It's too much." She muttered, coming to a sharp stop the moment she blinked and found Castiel in front of her. She jumped back.

"Y-...you—" She looked behind her at the spot she'd just seen him in, highly confused.

"Can't do what?" He asked, giving a pensive stare. She jumped again, nerves on high alert as she blinked slowly, feeling her patience wear thin.

"This!" She exploded. Quickly she caught herself, remembering that the boys weren't too far away. That's when her mind began to race with thoughts.

The boys. The demon. John. Bobby. There were other things to think about, more priorities and promises she had to keep in mind.

"I can't _do_ this right now. I know I asked for answers but th-...this is not what I had in mind. I–..." she couldn't find the words, she didn't know what else to say. Making to walk away again she moved one foot in front of the other before she stopped herself in midstep again.

She turned to meet the angels eyes.

"Please. Don't come around anymore. Quit appearing outta thin air, the dreams, everything. Just-..leave me alone." She said, earning an emotionless stare from Castiel in return. He said nothing in return, and only watched her walk off into the roadhouse.

Slowly he sighed and cast his gaze heavenward.

* * *

Rory stepped into the roadhouse–just in time to see Dean fluidly spin around to grab the rifle Jo had pointed to his back and cock it in one motion.

"That." He said. She wouldn't lie, it was impressive, but the moment Jo's fist connected with his nose, she fell underwhelmed. Her shoulders slumped as she sighed and watched Jo take back her weapon. Rory rushed over just in time to catch Dean before he could fall backward. Jo was quick to turn her weapon onto Rory.

"Sam! Need some help in here. I can't see, I can't even see." He muttered in pain. Rory playfully rolled her eyes at his dramatics.

She couldn't understand why it was so hard to stay mad at him.

"Woah woah easy." She snickered as he doubled over clutching his nose.

"Rory?!" She exclaimed with excitement, watching as Aurora helped Dean to stand straight and pinch his nose to stop the bleeding. Absently she threw a nod at her friend with a troubled grin.

"Heya pal."

The back door opens to reveal Sam, both hands on his head as he enters slowly.

"Sorry, Dean, I can't right now. I'm a... little tied up." He answered. Tory looked over her shoulder finding none other than Sam and Ellen with a gun to his head much like her daughter had with Dean.

"A lot tied up." Rory grimaced, locking eyes with Ellen.

"Well I'll be. Aurora Singer what the hell is going on? And why the hell are you breaking into my saloon?" Asked the older woman, earning a nervous grin from Rory.

"Funny story, but first. I didn't break in. Sam and Dean did. And second, what isn't going on?" She chuckled lamely earning confused looks from everyone in the room.

"Sam? Dean? Winchester?" She asked, looking to the boys for confirmation.

"Yeah." They answered simultaneously.

"Son of a bitch." She whispered in slight disbelief.

"Well. Nice to finally put a face to the names." Said Jo earning a glance from Rory. She shrugged as the younger woman glared back.

"Yeah, I think these are John Winchester's boys." Ellen lowered her gun and laughed.

"Hey, I'm Ellen. This is my daughter Jo." She introduced. Aurora turned to fully face Jo.

"Jo put the gun down already." She said. Jo did as told and rolled her eyes.

"I shouldn't considering how horrible of a friend you've been lately."

"It's not my fault! I'm dealing with a lotta shit." Rory exclaimed. Dean only continued to watch them bicker with each other as if they were sisters. Feeling eyes on her Jo threw eyes on him.

"Hey." She greeted.

"You're not gonna hit me again, are you?" Said Dean.

Aurora snickered under her breath, earning a smirk from Jo. Dean squinted looking to his blonde accomplice in suspicion.

"You knew that would happen didn't you? That's why you sent us in ahead, you set us up?!" He spoke trying to contain his anger and ignore his throbbing nose.

"You deserved it." Rory shrugged walking passed Ellen to get behind the bar so she could pour herself some beer from the tap.

"Son of a bitch." Dean muttered watching her every move.

 ** _This woman is impossible_** , he thought.


	8. Everybody Loves A Clown Pt II

**AUTHORS NOTE: I know it's been a while since I've left a good note for you guys just feeding you with updates about the story and for that I apologize sincerely! Please take it! :) I know updates haven't been too frequent but that's to do a lot with my suddenly hectic schedule and school. So just bare with me, and know that I hav NOT given up on the story, I haven't stopped writing, I will finish it. Of course this'll take time and patience like every masterpiece, so all I can ask is that you all understand and continue to support and show love! Thanks to all those who have been leaving their reviews and comments I APPRECIATE YOU ALL. Glad you're all enjoying the story so far. Stay tuned though! There's a lot more to come. And I've got plans to include a lot more lemons and fluffy moments!**

 **lemme shut up now though. It's time to continue!**

 **YOU KNOW THE DRILL!**

 **REVIEW! COMMENT! REVIEW! COMMENT!**

 **Enjoy 3**

* * *

Rory watched as Ellen passed a towel filled with ice over to Dean and slightly rolled her eyes at his dramatics.

As if he's never taken a punch before, she thought turning her gaze over to Jo, only to find her already staring with pure amusement. Rory smacked her lips and shifted her weight on the stool she sat on next to Dean.

"Thanks. You called our dad, said you could help. Help with what?" Asked Dean, cutting the pleasantries short. Rory could already sense the bitterness rushing to his surface, and she knew it had to do with John. There was no other explanation.

He's gone now, and the boys are breaking. It was up to her to hold them together.

"Well, the demon, of course. I heard he was closing in on it." Answered Ellen.

"What, was there an article in the Demon Hunters Quarterly that I missed? I mean, who, who are you? How do you know about all this?" Dean sassed.

"Dean." He tossed Rory a look upon her call. She delivered a glare.

"Hey, I just run a saloon. But hunters have been known to pass through now and again. Including your dad a long time ago. John was like family once." Ellen responded, not taking his attitude to heart.

"Oh yeah? How come he never mentioned you before?"

"Dude." Rory smacked his arm, earning looks from everyone in the room.

"You'd have to ask him that." Ellen replied, sadness in her tone.

Rory felt the awkward air grow thick in the room. Not sure how to tone it down. Deans attitude was one thing, something she was sure she could handle, but Ellen was different, she was a mother, one who didn't take shit from anyone. Especially not some random stranger she'd only just met a couple of minutes ago.

She'd witnessed a couple of showdowns with her and Jo before, and they never ended with the latter winning the battle.

"So why exactly do we need your help?" Dean returned, unimpressed. Rory face palmed herself, pushing up from her stool to go over and join Jo.

"Hey, don't do me any favors." Ellen snapped.

"Here we go.." she muttered under her breath standing next to her friend. Hi just continued to look on in amusement.

"Look, if you don't want my help, fine. Don't let the door smack your ass on the way out. But John wouldn't have sent you if..." the Eldest woman trailed off, realization hitting her hard.

"He didn't send you." Rory frowned, feeling her energy drop just as Deans shoulders did. Jo looked to her friend in concern and confusion.

"He's all right, isn't he?" Asked Ellen, voice softer now.

"No. No, he isn't. It was the demon, we think. It, um, it just got him before he got it, I guess." Answered Sam. No one else in the room knowing of the situation could find it in them to speak on it.

It was still so fresh.

"I'm so sorry." Said Ellen. Rory sighed feeling Jo rest an arm on hers for support.

"Thanks." She said, earning a look front Dean.

"It's okay. We're all right." He said.

"Really? I know how close you and your dad were. Rory too."

"Really, lady, I'm fine." Dean bit back. Rory scoffed, walking off and out of the roadhouse passing everyone on the way. She didn't want to be around his attitude any longer. If he wanted to push everyone away and be miserable, then she'd let him and see where he ended up.

She stopped a little bit away from the car, kicking pebbles out of frustration.

"Hey." She heard Jo from behind who'd followed her outside not surprisingly.

Rory whipped around.

"You know Jo, there's only so much I can take..." she forced out, feeling her emotions grow tight with emotion. She couldn't hold them in anymore.

"Woah hey hey, what's going on? Tears already and we haven't even started drinking yet." She cracked with a nervous smile, cringing once more tears began to fall from Rory's eyes. It was rare that she'd ever cry, Jo knew that much.

So whatever was going on with her must've been big.

"What is it Rore?" She tried again, worried for her best friend.

"It's everything. So many things I wish I could tell you but I–..." Rory cracked knowing she couldn't confess anymore. She wanted to let Jo in, Ellen and Ash too, but after dealing with Dean and Sams reactions she found herself drained.

She couldn't take anyone else looking at her differently.

"Hey. It's okay I mean. I know you would if you could. And you live a hunters life. Secrets have to be kept. If you're keeping them to protect me or yourself, it's fine. I trust you. But I'm here if you need someone to share with. You know that." Said Jo, earning a smirk from Rory.

"I thought you'd still be pissed at me for going MIA for so long." She eyed the ground beneath her feet.

"C'mon. Of course I am but I'm not a jerk, not like Dean. Is he always like that?" Jo asked, pointing over her shoulder towards the bar where the boys and her mother were most likely either arguing or killing one another.

"He definitely has his moments." Rory rolled her eyes.

"Ugh. Repulsive. How do you deal?" Jo crossed her arms over her chest.

"At this point and time I don't. I'm just...along for the ride as moral support I guess. Making sure they don't fall apart."

"Right, because you're not still in love with him or anything. And it also had nothing to do with the fact that you're running from you're own problems." Jo rose a brow. Rory squinted, putting two and two together.

"You spoke to my dad didn't you?" She sighed rubbing above her brow.

"Mom did. Said he was worried and that you had a lot going on with you. Didn't go into details, just said to keep an eye out for ya." Jo shrugged.

"Figures. I'll be fine." Rory said.

"I know. Cause I'm here now." Jo grinned earning a chuckle from Aurora.

"Sure. That's why."

"Offended." Jo said. Rory smiled, happy to have her there for the moment. It was becoming clearer to her how much she'd missed her other family.

"I need a drink or five, and we need to catch up." She smiled running a hand through her waves.

"You came to the right place honey." Jo threw her arm around her friends shoulders and began to walk them back up the stairs to the saloon.

"Get me drunk Beth." Aurora leaned into her earning laughter from Jo.

"Shut up. C'mon." She said as they walked.

"..but seriously, Dean's hot. Definitely spot on from everything you've told me about him." Said Jo as they reached the door.

"Right?!" Aurora laughed walking in as Jo held the door open for them. All eyes turned onto her as she spotted Ash.

"All business up front, party in the back." She heard him say to Dean who smirked, seemingly a little less tense than earlier.

"Ash!" Aurora grinned, happy to see the roadie still up and running. Ash was always a joy to be around. She loved being in his company.

"Well if it isn't Aurora Borealis! Hey, you stickin around?"

"I think I'll hang for the day." She answered him sticking her hands in her denim front pockets.

"We'll catch up then, in fifty-one hours." Ash spoke, bowing out of the room.

Aurora giggled to herself, not once noticing Dean's heavy gaze on her frame.

He couldn't remember the last time he's seen her genuinely smile.

Jo walked by, eyeing the look on Deans face. She caught his smirk before he caught it himself and cleared his throat. Tiredly he threw his gaze on the younger blonde as she passed by him, getting up to follow her.

Sam made his way over to the bar, and Rory followed him, grabbing the stool next to him and smiling when Ellen placed a cold beer in front of her. She took a large sip from the bottle, welcoming the cool alcoholic beverage down her throat.

"Hey, Ellen, what is that?" She heard Sam ask.

"It's a police scanner. We keep tabs on things, we–"

"No, no, no, no, the, um, the folder." Sam corrected earning Rory's attention. Before then she'd been eyeing Jo and Dean a little ways away from her. They seemed to be warming up to each other by what she could tell, and for that she was glad.

"Uh, I was gonna give this to a friend of mine. But take a look, if you want." Ellen said handing over the folder of information to Sam. Rory scooted a bit closer until her arm was leant up against Sam's. She read over the newspaper clippings attached to the front marked in red.

 _COUPLE MURDERED_

 _CHILD LEFT ALIVE_

 _MEDFORD, WISC._

She grimaced and straightened up back into her seat playing with her bottle.

"Ah. Sounds dark."

"Aren't they always?" Said Sam, reading the rest of the article. Rory sighed.

"I think I'll sit this one out." She said earning a look from Sam.

"What?" She asked raising a brow, Sam matched her expression.

"You okay? You've been off since..." he cleared his throat, sure to cut himself off before he spilt too much over. He glanced at Ellen who stood interested with her brow pitched upwards as she continued to shine a beer glass.

"..Dad." Sam fixed, steering away from what he really wanted to mention which had a lot less to do with John and a lot more to do with God and his angels.

"I'm fine. Just tired. Haven't really been able to catch my breath the last few days. Plus I kinda wanna stay back and catch up, hang with the cool guys for a while." She shrugged. Sam nodded in understanding, taking her word for now since he had no choice.

"You two'll be fine without me on this one right?"

"Yeah, yeah we'll be fine." Sam smirked, earning a nod from her in return.

"Dean, come here, check this out." He beckoned. Rory waited for Dean to come over to stand to her feet grabbing her bottle on the way.

"Yeah."

"Have fun." She winked, walking off towards Jo who waited with a knowing look. She could feel Dean's eyes burning a hole through her back but payed him no mind.

"I tried hitting on him." Jo said crossing her arms over her chest once Rory joined her.

"What happened?" Rory smirked knowingly.

"He shot me down. You really sunk your hooks in him." The younger blonde joked earning a smack on the shoulder from Aurora.

"Doesn't mean he's easy to handle." Rory glanced over her shoulder over at the boys, landing her eyes on the build of Deans back where she could see his muscular build trying to break free from underneath the cotton material of his shirt.

"Oh I believe it, but at least you don't have to worry about him sleeping around." Hodali's, grabbing her attention. She eyed her for a moment, and Jo did her best to read her, only to come up short.

"Maybe not, just gotta worry about everything else." Rory stressed running a hand threw her wild tresses, bringing up her other hand to gather and pull it up into a high messy bun.

"Mm. What's goin on?" Jo inquired, noticing the whispers between the boys.

"Oh just Ellen passing over a case. Probably one she doesn't want you working cause you're her wittle baby–ow!" Rory was immediately cut off when Jo punched her shoulder.

"Shut up!"

Dean looked over his shoulder over at the girls, taping his eyes on Rory's grin. It was good to see her smiling. It bothered him that she wouldn't be joining them on the case but he understood, and knew better than to put up a fight, especially with two other women backing her up. It relieved him and put him at ease to know she was in better spirits. Someone had to be. Things were getting darker around them, especially him, and he'd be damn if he let himself take her with him. He needed her to be happy, because that's what he felt she deserved and if staying around Ellen, Jo and Ash was what it took, then so be it.

"So you're not goin' with?" Asked Jo.

"Nah. Think I'd rather stay here and catch up with you guys. I need a little girl time." Rory shrugged watching as Jo stole the beer from her grip and chugged the rest down in just three gulps. She wiped her mouth and handed the empty bottle back to Rory with a grin that reached her eyes.

"You're speaking my language." She said before walking away.

Rory shook her head while chuckling, and turning to follow her into the back room, passing the boys on the way she slowed to a stop.

"You'll let me know if you need me right?"

"Yeah."

"Sure thing, Angel." Said Dean, looking her dead in the eyes. Rory cringed internally at the nickname, not sure how she felt about it anymore, but sighed and nodded before patting their shoulders and walking off to follow Jo.

"Be safe!" She yelled over her shoulder before she disappeared into the back.


	9. SORRY

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **IIIIIII KNOW!**

 **I AM SO SORRY AS AN AUTHOR ITS SO CHALLENGING TO STAY CONSISTENT WITH ADDS WHEN YOU'VE GOT SO MANY OTHER COMMITMENTS..TO COMMIT TO LMAO. I PROMISE TO START ADDING MORE! I ALSO APOLOGIZE FOR USING CAPS BUT MY CAPS BUTTON IS KINDA STUCK AT THE MOMent-...oh...well will ya look at that...not awkward at all. Okay so yeah! Back to the issue at hand!**

 **More adds! Promise!**

 **Thank you for your wonderful comments and for reading this story! LOVE YOU GUYS!**

 **More adds coming up tn!**  
 **hope you enjoy**

 **Harley, xoxo**


	10. Everybody Loves A Clown Pt III

**AUTHORS NOTE: I HAVE RISEN FROM THE DEAD!**  
 **Not gonna go into details, but I will say that I missed you guys, AND I missed Rory, Sam and Dean. I promise not to stay away for so long from now on!**

 **Now onto the story! We will be picking up where we left off!**

 **Enjoy! 3**

* * *

 _ **I saw you standing on the opposite shore**_

 _ **But by the time the first bombs fell**_

 _ **We were already bored**_

 _ **We were already, already bored**_

 _ **\- Arcade Fire - "The Suburbs"**_

* * *

"I'm kicking your ass!"

It had been hours since the boys and Rory had split. Though she trusted they were okay, being the well experienced hunters they were. She found herself stuck in moments where she thought of how life would be had she chosen to stay with Ellen, Jo and Ash, and had to admit to herself that it wouldn't be a bad thing. Joanna was her best friend, they shared everything with each other- some would even consider them sisters. Ellen had been a mother figure to Rory ever since she could remember. And Ash was just the cherry on top, also like a brother. They were her family, in more ways than she let on, and knew that if it came down to it, she'd always have a place with them.

"Oh, please! My turn." Rory and Jo were busy playing a game of billiards when Rory's ringing interrupted them momentarily. She sighed with a lazy, alcohol induced smirk while Jo grinned, bending over to take her shot.

"They can't even last a few hours without you." She laughed. Ellen had to throw in a chuckle herself, overhearing her daughters words.

"Go for Rory." She gleamed into the speaker of her phone, waiting for a response from Sam.

"Angel! You'll never guess wh-"

"Shut up Dean. Hey Rore."

"Sammy? You okay, you sound annoyed. More than usual. What'd you guys crack open?"

 _"Killer clowns! Sammy's favorite!" She could practically hear_ Dean grinning mercilessly at the youngest Winchester, causing her to showcase a soft pout, knowing his fear for the damned things.

"Really Dean?" She rolled her eyes, only imagining the torture he was inflicting upon his little brother. She suddenly felt horrible she couldn't be there to stand up for him.

 _"What!?"_

 _"Whatever- we snagged a couple jobs at the carnival."_ Sam cut him off, taking full control of the phone back.

"Oh Sammy..." Rory sympathized.

 _"I'm fine Rore, Dean's just an ass…Anyways we're just gonna stake the place out and see what we can see."_ Rory listened to Sam speak, gazing at the table in front of her, with Jo on the opposite side, waiting patiently, chugging the rest of her lager down before it could become her turn again. Rory sized up the yellow striped ball, bending slowly to match up her stick.

"I can't say that isn't an effective way to start. Alright, let me know what you guys find out." She replied.

 _"Will do."_

"…Dean?" She called with a warning tone after hitting her shot.

"Dammit!" Jo cursed, getting ready to retaliate with a shot of her own.

 _"…Angel..."_ Dean replied using the same tone, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Quit being a dick to your brother. I'm not around to bail you guys out so be nice. You're all you've got until the case is over." She chastised as quickly as possible, not wanting to spend her downtime having to discipline two grown men.

 _"Oh, come on. We'll be fine. Talk to you later!"_

Rory hung up casually, stealing a quick glance at her screensaver before tucking her phone back into the back pocket of her jeans, saving the image of a teenage Dean, Sam, and herself in her mind.

"Your turn, Angel.." Jo teased with a sly smirk knowingly, earning a middle finger from Rory.

"Shut up." She snorted.

* * *

"So okay, enough beating around the bush young lady. What's going on?" Ellen's voice sounded over Arcade Fire, from what Rory could make out.

More time had passed since she'd last talked to the boys, and she was beginning to grow stir crazy.

 _Maybe I'm not made for the normal life after all.._ she thought to herself, watching the droplets of sweat drip down her half empty glass of lager.

She and Jo had retired from their billiards war to relax and catch up in conversation that included Ellen whilst Ash worked on deciphering John's journal. She'd been tip toeing as lightly as possible over conversation, trying her hardest not to crack the surface of what lay underneath her smile. She'd been debating ever since she'd spoken with Castiel, whether or not to tell anyone else about what she had figured out about herself.

It turned out, she wasn't as ready to find out about who she really was as she thought she was.

"Oh don't give me that clueless look. I know you all too well." Ellen chastised with a lazy smirk. Aurora exhaled a breathy chuckle, trying to come out with it.

"Where do I start?" She scratched the crown of her head nervously, feeling all eyes burning into her.

"How about from the thing that's bothering you the most?" Jo took that moment to speak, able to pick up on what her mother might've missed. She knew Rory well enough to spot the fear in her eyes. There was something she was afraid to admit to them, something she was holding back.

The question on Jo's mind in the following moment, 'Why?'

"I'm not sure it's safe Ellen-"

"Oh, none of us are safe sweetie, we're hunters." Ellen said matter-of-factly, wiping clean the glass in her hand with a towel she had hanging over her shoulder. "Start with the worst, and work your way down."

Rory sucked in a breath that made her posture go straight. Jo watched intently slightly worried for what the news could be. "Yeah c'mon, don't hold out on me now...No judgement. Promise." She nudged lightly just as a phone went off.

"Someone's vibrating." Rory's brows rose, glad to have felt some of the pressure off of her. Though, Ellen's eyes never left hers.

"They can wait." The older woman held her stare. Rory's lips went tight, and she sighed knowing she wasn't about to get out of coming clean. It was beginning to feel like no matter what she did, or how much she tried, she wouldn't be able to deny, or suppress who she really was.

"Aurora Ariel Singer-"

"I'm a Lioness of God." She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, and her hand gripped her glass so hard she thought it might've shattered under the pressure. The pregnant pause that followed immediately after caused her to slowly peel open her lids.

"..A what now?" Jo sounded off first, not sure she'd processed right the first time. Rory groaned inwardly, not thinking she'd have to say out loud again.

But there she was, fixing her lips to repeat herself.

"An angel. Of God." She speak as clearly and loudly as possible, and it was as if God himself heard her prayers to get her out of the conversation, her back pocket began to vibrate and ring. Swiftly, she retrieved her phone from her pocket, and without checking the caller's ID she answered already knowing it was Sam based off of the Pomp and Circumstance graduation anthem began to play.

"Hey Sammy. Everything okay?" She answered plainly. Not able to read the faces of her loved ones in the moment.

 _"Hey, uhh wondering if you can help, or maybe Ellen or Jo know something?"_ Immediately, she was able to pick up on his off tone. Something was wrong.

"What's going on?" Her eyes then traveled to the other side of the room as she hopped out of her seat to gain better attention.

 _"Okay, so, we've figured out the thing we're hunting doesn't seem to be a spirit. I mean Dean and I got a couple shots in last night and it definitely hit something solid."_

"Sam." She stopped him, knowing he was trying to avoid the real issue at hand-whatever it may have been in that moment. She guessed he and Dean had fallen out.

 _"Yeah? What's wrong?"_ He responded, slapping on a clueless voice. Rory tipped her brow up, leaning all of her weight onto one side of her body.

"I'm asking you. Not about the case, I can sense it in your tone. What happened with Dean?" It was his silence after her question that confirmed her assumption.

 _"…Nothing. I just-I don't understand why hes choosing to deal with everything so closed off. It's like hes becoming an entirely different person what with all this pent up anger inside of him."_

"Well everyone deals with death in different ways Sammy, it's not up to you how Dean deals, no matter who he is to you…You care and that's great, hes your brother, but the healthier way would be to let him do what he has to do to get over it, and stand at a safe distance just in case he needs the help." She sighed, trying not to be frustrated with herself for not going with the boys, thinking that if she had, she'd be able to stop their bickering like she normally could.

 _"Well that's what Im trying to do but-"_

"Nuh-uh. I know you. You can be a little overbearing at times what with the questions and whatnot."

 _"I am not!"_

"You have your moments. As do I and everyone else on this God forsaken planet. Look just give him time to sort through his thoughts. He just needs to blow off steam for now, and when the time comes he'll sit and deal with everything he's come to realize."

 _"I guess you have a point."_

"I have plenty points Sam." She smirked, happy to have gotten through to him.

 _"I just don't want it to get too bad."_

"It's Dean. He's a little hard on the surface, but he always comes around eventually. Just leave him be., and in the meantime, you look after you." She tried to help.

 _"I hear you. Okay, I'll let it go."_ Her soul felt a little more at ease when she heard the easiness return to Sam's tone.

"Alright! Now what can I for you?" She said, turning around in the direction of Jo and Ellen since she'd spilled the news about her recent self discovery. When her gaze landed on Jo, she found her wearing a look a shock, and decided that they all needed time to process some more. Thus giving her an excuse to exit the room for a bit. She headed towards the back, causing Ellen to look at her as if she'd grown 2 heads.

"Rory!?" Jo called out to her back. Rory spun to look over her shoulder, holding a hand over the speaker end of her phone.

"I gotta take this its Sam! You process! I'll be back!" She said before disappearing behind to the back where she knew Ash could help her do some research and help the boys out with their case.

All the while thinking that staying back was a bad idea.


End file.
